No podía dejar de amarlo
by kagome smile
Summary: ¿qué pasa cuando piensas que te habían traicionado, pero la verdad es otra? ¿qué pasa cuando ya es demasiado tarde para arreglarlo? Kagome se llenará de desesperación y tristeza cuando se entere y... ¿será demasiado tarde? KxI One-Shot.


Apaga la televisión y se mira en el espejo

**No podía dejar de amarlo**

Apaga la televisión y se mira en el espejo. Estaba sola en casa, una vez más. Se estiró y se acercó a la ventana. Era de día pero parecía de noche, el cielo era gris y el piso de la calle estaba mojado, había estado lloviendo. No había nadie a esa hora, todos debían estar trabajando o en la escuela, menos ella.

Había faltado al colegio. ¿Por qué? Buena pregunta, la misma que le hicieron sus padres, la misma que se hacía ella. Quizás por su chompa, la que había perdido días atrás y no quería ir al colegio sin ella, por que se burlaban de la que traía de repuesto. Tal vez por que en esa escuela también estaba él. Él, que le juró amor eterno y luego, al día siguiente se burló de ella frente a todos.

Se separó de la ventana y se sentó en el suelo. Ojala pudiera quedarse así para siempre, sentada sola en su cuarto sin temor a que cada minuto que pasara la acercará más al día siguiente. Por que tenía que volver, tarde o temprano se le acabarían las excusas para faltar.

Se levantó y se acurrucó en su cama.

-Inuyasha… ¿por qué?-susurró.

Siempre se hacía la misma pregunta, aun que ya conocía la respuesta. Él se le dejó bien en claro cuando todo comenzó.

¿Desde cuando la escuela se le había echo tan difícil? ¿Desde que lo conoció? Quizás. Tal vez desde que se dio cuenta de que lo quería.

En ese momento los chicos no eran su mayor preocupación. Siempre había sido una chica estudiosa y divertida, salía con sus amigas y todo era normal…hasta que llegó él.

Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Las tres y quince, su hermano llegaría pronto.

Se tapó con las sábanas y trato de dormir. ¡Ah! Era imposible. Cuando estaba con asma no podía dormir, le faltaba el aire. Una sensación horrible, sentir como tu palpitar llega al extremo y te obliga respirar por la boca en vez de por la nariz, por que si no lo hacía se ahogaría.

Tal vez era mejor así, si dejaba de respirar se quedaría dormida para siempre, sin el temor de despertarse al día siguiente y ver como la vida se burla de ti. Pero no podía hacerlo. Si era lo bastante madura como creía no se dejaría vencer por tan exquisita tentación, aparte, no era tan valiente como para provocarse la muerte.

Ah… ¿que tenía hoy Kagome? Primero pensaba en él y ahora en suicidarse. Realmente necesitaba calmarse.

Bajó a la cocina por un poco de agua. Sin previo aviso sintió como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Desvió su mirada a la ventana, estaba lloviendo. Sí, ella odiaba los días lluviosos, pero no estaba llorando por eso.

Subió a su cuarto sin secarse las lágrimas. Se miró al espejo y notó sus ojeras: el premio por acordarse de él cada noche. Se deshizo de su coleta y dejó que su cabello cayera a lo largo de su espalda.

-a él le gusta suelto-se dijo a si misma.

Una sonrisa llena de dolor se dibujó en sus labios. Siempre tenía que hacer todo lo que a él le gustaba.

Tal vez si era masoquista como le decían sus amigas. ¿Y cómo no serlo? Ella lo amaba, y eso era lo que más la lastimaba. Ya no era el simple hecho de que él no la quisiera, ya no le importaba tanto que la haya usado. Lo que más le dolía era que no podía dejar de amarlo.

Las bromas que él le hacia solo acrecentaba su dolor, pero no era la razón de este.

Inuyasha…él tenía la culpa. Él fue el chico que fingió que la quería, que pretendió amarla.

Quien hubiera podido pensar que aquel chico de mirada penetrante y sonrisa vivaz fuera en verdad un maldito rompecorazones que se aprovechó de ella y de su situación. Había jugado con sus sentimientos, pero a pesar de todo ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

Pero cualquier chica hubiera caído en su trampa. O al menos eso le gustaba pensar.

Sus amigas se lo habían advertido, pero ella no hizo caso y ahora recordaba amargamente cada palabra de advertencia que le dijeron:

_-él no es como tu crees, Kagome. Te va a hacer daño._

_-es verdad Kagome. Inuyasha no es de esa manera, él te esta utilizando para vengarse de Kikyo._

_-todos saben que aún la quiere. Por favor no te dejes engañar por unas palabras sin sentido._

_-no es cierto. Inuyasha me ama y yo lo amo a él. Kikyo es solo parte de su pasado, ahora estoy yo para él. Nada me va a pasar mientras él este conmigo._

Pero lo que temían sus amigas pasó al final. ¡Kami! ¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Él solamente la estuvo usando.

Debió suponerlo antes de que él se lo dijera en la cara. Hubo tantas señales, tantos indicios, pero ella se negaba a creerlo.

No debió creerle cuando le dijo que no pasaba nada entre él y Kikyo. ¡Que bruta había sido!

_-tranquila mi amor, no pasa nada. Kikyo solo quería preguntarme algo sobre una tarea. No es nada serio, estamos en el mismo grupo de trabajo y lo sabes. No puedo evitar hablarle. _

_-pero Kikyo te quiere para ella, Inuyasha. No sé que pasaría si te pierdo. Dime, ¿aun sientes algo por ella?_

_-¡pero que cosas dices Kagome! Si sabes más que nadie que a la única que quiero es a ti. Nunca dudes de eso._

¡Que hombre más mentiroso! ¿Cómo alguien puede mentirle tanto a una persona solo por vengarse de otra? Pero eso ya era pasado, ahora no importaba.

Sintió como se abría la puerta de la entrada. Era su hermano, Sota. Ya había llegado del colegio.

Bajó las escaleras para recibir a su hermano. Él se veía feliz, y por que no, a él siempre le pasaba lo mejor, no tenía problemas, era un chico extrovertido y estudioso, nadie lo fastidiaba a comparación con ella. Su vida era tan normal y feliz, que Kagome se sentía envidiosa.

Sota se acercó a su hermana y le entregó una carta. Kagome pestañeó varias veces antes de recibirla. Él le explicó que uno de los chicos de su grado le dijo que se la diera. Ella suspiró y volvió a su habitación.

Aun no leía la carta. Estaba sentada en el mismo rincón de todos los días, abrazándose, mientras pensaba en otra excusa para faltar mañana a clases.

Inconscientemente su rostro pasó por su mente.

-Inuyasha…

Movió su cabeza en señal de negación. Era por él que no quería ir a la escuela, ahora no podía estarse dando el lujo de pensarlo cuando lo que quería era evitarlo. Evitarlo a él y a todos. Por que si estaba él, estaría también las burlas y bromas encarnadas, o sea, el resto de sus compañeros.

Si, todos sus "amigos" que le fallaron cuando más los necesitaba. Todos los chicos que pensó que la apoyarían se burlaron de ella al igual que Inuyasha.

Los chicos eran crueles, lo sabía, y más cuando feos rumores llegan a sus oídos.

Y sí, ya todos sabían que Inuyasha había roto con Kagome. Pero no sabían como fue en verdad. Se corrieron muchos rumores, todos inventados por Inuyasha y la cruel de Kikyo. Por que ninguno de ellos quería terminar siendo el malo al final del cuento de Kagome. Y que otra mejor para ser culpada que la pobre de Kagome.

Todos la señalaban desde ese día, ahora tenía menos amigas de las que hubiera imaginado. Todo y por que murmuraban cosas horribles sobre ella. A Kikyo le había salido bien en dejar la reputación de Kagome por los suelos. Solo necesito las palabritas "engaño" y "perra" para que todos empezaran a creer que Kagome había engañado a Inuyasha y que este la cortó por perra.

¡Bah! Pero que importaba lo que los demás dijesen de ella. Mentira. Si le importaba y mucho. Pero nadie le creía cuando decía la verdad. Las únicas que le hicieron caso fueron Sango y Rin, aparte de Miroku, él mejor amigo de Inuyasha y el de ella.

Aun recordaba las palabras de Inuyasha ese día:

_-¡hay Kagome! ¿De verdad creías que yo podía llegar a quererte? Que ilusa. Todo lo que te dije era mentira. Nunca te amé y nunca lo haré. ¡Y ya deja de llorar que solo provocas repugnancia!_

Palabras tan crueles, tan viles. Como lo odiaba en ese momento. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que su odio solo provocaba que lo amara más.

Inuyasha era un hombre desalmado, sin corazón, sin sentimientos, sin vergüenza. Era un hombre cruel e insensible que no le importó dañar a una niña ingenua para darle celos a su antiguo amor. Pero a pesar de todo ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

Se limpió las lágrimas y se acercó a su escritorio. No haría las tareas para mañana, ya tenía una nueva excusa.

Siempre soñaba con él. Que él venía y le decía que todo había sido un error, que lo habían forzado a cortar con ella, que lo habían forzado a jugarle tantas bromas, que él sí la amaba, pero siempre despertaba y se daba cuenta de que todo era una ilusión. No le bastaba con soñar con él, quería estar con él.

¡OH Dios santo! Se estaba volviendo loca. Él estaba prohibido y lo sabía, no solo por la bromas y por que él estaba con Kikyo, si no por que ella misma había decidido no fijarse en él de nuevo. A pesar de que lo amaba, tenía que dejarlo de lado, por su bien.

Pero no conseguía olvidarlo, esa era la verdad. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que terminaron? Días…meses…quizás ya un año, un largo y aburrido año.

Se recostó en su cama y volvió a recordarlo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado faltando ya? Si la memoria no le fallaba sería ya casi una semana. Si…bastante tiempo para ser un simple capricho. Pero sus padres la veían mal y pensaron que estaba enferma.

Pero no sabían que ella estaba enferma de amor. Y que este amor no la quería cerca de él. Pero ella no podía evitarlo; él era su droga, su éxtasis, su razón de comer y de respirar, sin él el mundo dejaba de girar y que a veces le bastaba con que le dirigiera la mirada al menos una vez al día para que se sintiera que aun la quería, aun que la verdad fuera totalmente diferente. Se estaba muriendo cada día más y eso les preocupaba a sus padres. Seguramente era depresión.

Se acercó tranquilamente a su velador. Ahí había puesto la carta que le dio su hermano. Le dio flojera leerla, pero ya que. La abrió con cuidado y empezó:

_Querida Kagome:_

_No sabes lo mal que me siento en estos momentos. No puedes ni imaginártelo. Estoy en el hospital desde el lunes. No sé si has ido al colegio esta semana, últimamente has faltado mucho, por eso le he pedido a Miroku que te entregue esta carta, a ti o a tu hermano. _

_Los doctores dicen que tengo cáncer avanzado y que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, talvez solo unos cuantos días más. Por eso quiero que sepas una gran verdad: yo siempre te he amado. _

_Sí, sé lo que estas pensando. Seguramente me estas maldiciendo y no me crees nada, pero, todo lo que te estoy escribiendo es la pura verdad. _

_Sé que quería muchas explicaciones, sé que aún las quieres y aquí están: ¿te acuerdas cuando te dije que nunca te llegaría a querer y que todo fue mentira? Bueno, solo lo dije por tu bien. Kikyo me amenazó con hacerte daño si no cortaba contigo lo más pronto posible. ¿Recuerdas ese día que me viste hablando con ella? Me preguntaste si aun tenía sentimientos para con Kikyo. Lo que te dije no fue mentira, pero Kikyo no me habló del trabajo, me dijo que si no quería que te pasara algo malo tenía que cortar contigo. No le tomé mucha cosa y la ignoré. _

_Pero luego me contaste que casi te atropella un carro ¿recuerdas? Ahí me empecé a preocupar. Kikyo me llamó esa noche amenazándome una vez más, entonces no tuve otra opción que obedecerla._

_Estoy seguro de que esto es muy difícil de creer, pero es la verdad. Solo espero que algún día entiendas por qué hice lo que hice, solo quería protegerte._

_Kagome, yo te he amado, te amo y siempre te amaré. Ahora estoy sentado en la cama del hospital viendo como me colocan unos tubos por no sé donde y en lo único que pienso es en ti. _

_Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme por todo lo que te he hecho pasar y sufrir. _

_Te ama, Inuyasha._

Kagome tiró la carta al piso y salió corriendo de su habitación. ¿Qué día era hoy? ¡Maldita sea! No tenía calendario. Salió de la casa y tomó un taxi hasta el hospital de la ciudad. Era el único en la ciudad, así que él debía estar ahí.

Los minutos se le hicieron eternos en ese vehículo, era insoportable. Por su mente divagaban muchas preguntas y dudas, inquietudes y esperanzas, al igual que temores y descorazonadas. ¿De verdad él estaba enfermo o era otra de sus bromas? ¿Qué pasaba si era verdad? ¿Y si ya no lo volvía a ver? ¡No! Era un truco de su mente. Inuyasha no podía estar muerto, no debía.

Salió corriendo del auto y entró en el edificio. Era un lugar lleno de gente, pero todas de gripe, nadie verdaderamente necesitado.

Preguntó por él a la enferma de la entrada. Ella la miró con tristeza.

-el joven Taisho…ha fallecido esta tarde.

Su mente se desconectó después de que escuchó aquello. ¿Inuyasha estaba muerto? No podía ser verdad. La enfermera la guió a la habitación de Inuyasha.

Kagome se quedó horrorizada ante lo que vio. Miles de cables atravesaban su cuerpo. Inuyasha estaba muerto, en sus ojos no había ese brillo tan singular y su rostro estaba pálido.

Rompió en llanto, no se podía controlar, lloró enfrente de la enfermera, no le importaba que la viera. Se acercó a él cautelosamente y lo abrazó. ¡OH como deseaba que esto fuera uno de sus sueños! No, no podía ser verdad. Sin él no tenía motivo para seguir viviendo. ¿Qué sería de ella si ni siquiera estaba sana si es que no lo veía por dos días?

Su cuerpo aun estaba algo caliente. ¡Caramba debió haber salido más temprano! Si hubiera leído esa carta apenas se la dio su hermano. Si tan solo no hubiera faltado y lo hubiera ido a ver…pero el hubiera no existe, ya no más.

La desesperación la llevó al límite. Salió llorando del hospital y vagó por el parque hasta que se hizo de noche. No quería perderlo de esa forma, jamás lo hubiera esperado. ¿Por qué no se la llevaron a ella? ¿Por qué Dios la castigaba de esa forma? Quería estar con él, quería besarlo y abrazarlo. Quería despertar al día siguiente y darse cuenta de que solo era un mal sueño. Pero todo era real, tan real.

No se daba cuenta hacía donde iba. No le importaba. Quería irse con él.

El llanto no la dejaba ver bien, todo eran luces y voces extrañas. La lluvia de esa mañana se había convertido en nieve y su pequeño cuerpo no podía soportar tanto frío. Seguramente moriría, sí así estaría con él. El dolor se había ido hace rato, y era reemplazado por la satisfacción. Estaba muriendo, muriendo lentamente.

El cansancio la venció y se desplomó en la fría nieve. Ya no le importaba nada. Sintió como el aire le hacia falta cada vez más. Su vista se volvió oscura y lo último que divisó fueron sombras acercándose a ella. Escuchó gritos y llantos, pero no estaba triste, no podía estarlo.

Una paz la rodeo completamente y luego abrió los ojos. No estaba en el parque, no estaba en el hospital. Era un cuarto blanco y cálido.

-Así que esto es estar muerta-dijo para luego divisar a alguien que se le acercaba con una sonrisa.

Ella lo miró sonriente y se echo a sus brazos para luego soltar su última y primera palabra…

-Inuyasha…

FIN


End file.
